Executive Orders
Executive Orders are directives issued by the President of the United States that manages operations of the federal government and has the force of law. 2016 Hadrian Potter *'Executive Order 13831:' Rescinds the move of the Embassy from Jerusalem to Tel Aviv (repealed) *'Executive Order 13832: '''Denies recognition for Northern Cyprus, indefinitely *'Executive Order 13833: Recognizes South Sudan, establishises embassy, and welcomes them into General Assembly, pending a vote on the matter *'Executive Order 13834: '''The F-35 is canceled *'Executive Order 13835: 'NASA annual budget is increased to 100 Billion USDNot logged due to insufficient funding *'Executive Order 13836: 'Before continuing F-35 production, a serious workaround is needed *'Executive Order 13837: 'Increases pay salary of government aides by 20% *'Executive Order 13838: 'Designated House and Senate Committee Chambers for debate *'Executive Order 13839: 'The US Government recognizes the Armenian Genocide as a genocide *'Executive Order 13840: 'Proclaims that June 5th is National Lazy Day. Ralph Northam *'Executive Order 13841: 'Orders Congress and the Department of Treasury to look into closing tax loopholes, cutting 5% taxes on the poor and middle class, cutting 2.5% taxes for the rich and corporations, and the effects of a $10.25 minimum wage with the aforementioned. *'Executive Order 13842: 'Orders a Congressional review into reforming the immigration system by increased funding border patrol, protecting DACA recipients by giving them legal status, accepting all legal immigrants, deporting illegal immigrants that have committed crimes, and creating more ports of legal entry. *'Executive Order 13843: 'Stops America from selling weapons to Saudi Arabia as they use them to "ethnically cleanse" Yemen. *'Executive Order 13844: 'Orders the Department of Defense to review plans to withdraw all American troops from Afghanistan by the year 2022, or within Ralph's term. *'Executive Order 13845: 'Officially grants two months of paid paternal leave to United States government employees and encourages Congress to pass a bill with tax credits for businesses that do the same. *'Executive Order 13846: 'Provides federal government funding to purchase enough bottled water cases for each individual to last three months while ordering United States Army Engineers to replace pipelines in Flint with durable, efficient, and clean ones immediately *'Executive Order 13847: 'Orders Congress and the Department of Justice to review the constitutionality of the PATRIOT act and Guantanamo bay. *'Executive Order 13848: 'Declares the opioid epidemic a crisis and orders the Department of Health and Human services along with the Center for Disease control to research how medicinal marijuana can help stop addiction to opioids. *'Executive Order 13849: 'Declares the West Virginia flood an emergency *'Executive Order 13850: 'Officially ends the separation of families at the US-Mexico border by giving the families that were displaced under previous administrations the option to go back to their own country or apply for asylum. *'Executive Order 13851: 'Martial Law is to be temporarily declared, giving the executive branch powers to protect America. *'Executive Order 13852: '''A national emergency is declared however trials will still continue. ' *'Executive Order 13853: 'Research on a more accurate and efficient war on terror is to be conducted. *'Executive Order 13854: 'Orders the deportation of federal prisoners arrested for National Security reasons. They may reenter later. *'Executive Order 13855: 'All individuals participating in violent protests are considered threats to National Security and will be deported. *'Executive Order 13856: '''The National Guard, Riot Police, and Army will quell all violent protests with all peaceful means and, if necessary, arrests. Citizens may continue peaceful protests. Henry A. Wallace 1960 Yuno Yura *Executive Order 11102: Establishment of the Executive Council The Executive Council shall be comprised of 6 seats, one for each region, and is to be filled by the President. All Councilors serve at the pleasure of the President and may be appointed and dismissed at any time if it happens. *Executive Order 11103: Emergency Declaration An declaration for a state of emergency is approved by my authority as the President in the flooded regions of:Texas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Tennessee, Arkansas, Oklahoma, Kentucky, Missouri, Kansas, Illinois, Iowa, Nebraska, Wyoming, Montana, Minnesota, N/S. Dakota *Executive Order 11104: Disaster Relief Order Section 1: The army corps of engineers is officially ordered to be dispatched, in the Southwestern, Northwestern, Great Lakes, South Atlantic, and Mississippi River Valley regions. **Section 2: The ACOE will also work in tandem with the states and DoI to assist in disaster relief, rescue operations, and repairs to damaged infrastructure. **Section 3: 100 Million Dollars from the surplus will be provided to the listed departments. *Executive Order 11105: Financial Relief for Rebuilding I order that 200 million dollars from the surplus are to be provided to State Governments for completing 100 percent of the power restoration. References Category:Presidential Decisions Category:Records